Nido's Powers-Dark Alternative Reality Warp
The powers of Nido-The Dark Alternative Reality Warp is the considerably the world's most difficulty descriptive and hardest to comprehend powers in the courtesy of Dino Samus Pterdon. Before this powers become fully well-known powers, Dino has been struggling to understand the powers of his beyond time, space, and darkness. He just starts learning how to study, understand, and train his own powers in the future dimension only. But he breaks the law of the future by using his own powers in the Earth and space at same time. What will cost his unworldly powers to the Earth and Space? He only used his powers in the future dimension, but in Earth and space, the mystery remains unknown. Until now, the unknown mystery reveals some things that he just realize what he is dealing with his own mistake. 'Who is Nido?' Nido is the best known as a brother of Rebsy Pterdon (Pterdactyl) and is trying so hard to find the possible good to make his dark alternative dimension turn into right reality dimenion, his natural powers. First Encounter A long time ago, Rebsy Pterdon told her brother to ask her if he can trust her as much as she gave him a chip that he need it in an emergency case. (Hot Pink II volume 1 issues) However, his origin is revealed as the origin of his grandfather, Graydon Pterdon, the one who has tried to fight his own dark through the dark matter in his dimension in which turned him into a demi-devil, gaining him a demi-teleportation, demi-dimension, and demi-space. (Zemo #100) This happened to his son after him, Corydon Pterdon, the one is trying to get rid of blackness in him, but blackness becomes him of being dark and he is not unlikely Graydon. (Future Commando Team issues, Ject issues)Then this happened to his brother. Blackdon Pterdon developed his theory to avoid his dark matter from the time warp, seemingly temporarily successful workable at sometimes. (Time Warpers issues) This happened to Nido then. (Classical Xia issues, Xia issues, Xia Force issues) Lastly, Nod has fought his own struggles to end the dark matter and blackness for the first time in his entire life that he hasn't been touched dark matter yet. (Xia Force issues, Xia: Runbout issues) And Langdon Pterdon told them that they must focus on what Nod successfully ended the dark matter that turned into him like them. (Zemo Volume 5 issues, Ject issues) Before Nod and Langdon Pterdon appeared that time, Nido's teleportation had effected the Xia into dark space and time in his own dimension, where the dark age that turns the Xia into dark soldiers. (Xia #1, Xia: Space Shuttle Explosion #1, Classical Xia issues, and Xia Force issues) Sauga's counterpart--the dark version of hers--the Vok, the one who killed the King Cornitheus who actually had alias: Cornflower with his sword. She actually touched the sword of Cornflower that becomes her the hell burnt mind and feelings, revealing that the sword is actually the Forgotten Sword. This caused her to forget who and what she was. (Xiamen Volume 3 issues, Firstrate Xia issues, Armstrong issues, and Xia: True Confrontations issues) Category:Powers